


Korea Bound

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, My smol beans, boy renjun and chenle are too cute, but they go on a date anyway?, chenle is all like ew mark no get away, i only added all of them so nobody would be left out, it works, minhyung hits on chenle to make donghyuck jelly, renjun also gets super jelly, slapped jisung in there because he's too cute not to so yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Chenle loves China and he hates the fact that he's forced to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aLRIGHTy THEN, LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW READY I WASN'T FOR THE SWITCH VIDEO TO DROP BECAUSE JOHNNY IS IN IT AND HANSOL IS IN IT AND SM PUT THEM IN IT SO HE'S AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGING THEIR EXISTENCE SO IS THIS LIKE A STEP CLOSER TO BEING OUT OF THE DUNGEON?? BECAUSE IF SO THEN YAY!
> 
> Also, my description of Renjun is the longest description I have ever written in my life. I haven't even written a description that long about Donghyuck and he's my freaKING BIAS IN NCT. BUT LIKE RENJUN IS SO CUTE AND HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND I ONLY DESCRIBED HIM IN THE FIC HOW I WOULD DESCRIBE HIM IN REAL LIFE BUT LIKE IT DOESN'T DO HIM ANY JUSTICE BECAUSE HE'S GORGEOUS AND FLAWLESS AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. PLEASE APPRECIATE CHINA LINE, THEY NEED TO BE APPRECIATED AND EVEN IF YOU DO APPRECIATE CHINA LINE YOU NEED TO APPRECIATE CHINA LINE, HELL TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW OF NCT'S EXISTENCE THEY ALSO NEED TO APPRECIATE CHINA LINE BECAUSE THEY ARE SUCH PRECIOUS BALLS OF SUNSHINE THAT I LOVE SO MUCH I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, BUT LIKE THEY DESERVE ALL THE LOVE IN THE FREAKING WORLD. THEY ARE SO TALENTED AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO APPRECIATE THEIR TALENT, THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, THEIR FREAKING EXISTENCE BECAUSE THEY COULD CREATE WORLD FREAKING PEACE I SWEAR! THEY ARE JUST SO BEAUTIFUL AND PRECIOUS TO ME AND I LOVE THEM SO FREAKING MUCH AND PLEASE STAN THEM. 20/10 WOULD RECOMMEND APPRECIATING. ALSO CHENLE IN GLASSES AND RENJUN WITH A HEADBAND WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME I SWEAR TO GOD HOLY HECKERONI THEY'RE SUCH PRECIOUS SMOL BEANS AND I JUST CAN'T I WANT TO CRY BECAUSE THEY'RE SUCH BEAUTIES.....
> 
> P.S. the Bolded words/phrases are in Chinese.

Chenle wasn't pissed. He was beyond that. He was livid. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

_**"Chenle sweetie, I got a new job!"** _

_**That's great mom!"** _

_**"There's only one problem..."** _

_**"What is it?"** _

_**"My new job isn't in our town..."** _

_**"That's okay."** _

_**"Sweetie, it's in South Korea....We leave next week."** _

_**"Oh."** _

_**"You should start packing as soon as possible."** _

_**"Okay."** _

_**"You're not mad sweet pea?"** _

_**"No, it's fine. I'll make new friends."**   He lied._

_**"Oh thank you sugar pie! This'll be a great new start for us!"** _

_He smiled at his very ecstatic mother. He knew he'd be leaving his hometown, but if she was happy that was all that mattered._

 

 He couldn't believe that he had to leave his hometown. He was fine with it yesterday, but now? Not so much. Leaving China meant he had to leave his friends and everything he loved. He was being forced to leave the familiarity of his hometown and being forced into some foreign place that was still unknown to him. Hell, leaving Shanghai and moving to God knows where in South Korea meant that he'd have to learn a new language. It took him three years to learn Mandarin and he doesn't want to waste another three of his life trying to learn Korean. Not to mention communicating would be hell because he couldn't speak the language and he wouldn't be able to talk to kids to make new friends. He could already tell moving was going to be a huge fucking deal and a lot of work, and he so wasn't ready for it.

*  
*  
*

 Arriving in South Korea was just as Chenle suspected it would be. Terrible and foreign. He couldn't speak to people and he continued to get lost, but it's not like he could find his way back because all of the signs were in hangul....and he couldn't read them. Each day was seemingly worse as people tried to talk to him, but all they got were stuttered words and confused glances. He was learning, but it didn't help very much because the teacher was going way too fast for him and he had a hard time keeping up. If he tried to ask a question she would roll her eyes and tell him he should've been paying attention because she was too impatient to get home to her cats. In all, he hated his new home. Not even the neighbors that sounded super cool made him feel better. You know why? Because they speak Korean....

 But luck must be on his side today because as he was trying, and failing, to find his way home he accidentally bumped into somebody. Out of nervousness, and habit, he quickly apologized in Mandarin, then realizing his mistake bowed and apologized again in broken Korean. The person just chuckled and Chenle looked up only to be met with a slightly taller male that was super attractive.

 He had brown eyes, but they weren't dull like everybody else's, no, his eyes were bright; lively. They also became little crescents when he smiled. He had a small, narrow button nose, that Chenle just wanted to boop, that was so cute and Chenle found the way it scrunched up slightly and unscrunched as he talked super adorable. On his nose was an array of freckles that adorned his face much like a constellation would in the sky except this boys freckles were more beautiful than any star, or group of stars perfectly aligned in the most gentle way to form such a stunning view, would ever be. His cheekbones were high and very profound. A light pink quickly ghosted over them, which Chenle also found to be more beautiful than anything, and added to this still very unknown boy's beauty. His lips were the most eye-catching to Chenle. They were a dangerous shade of pink and very plump and kissable, but Chenle quickly shook that thought out of his head because this boy was unknown, and very distracting. Beyond the dangerousness of this boys lips were blindingly white teeth that weren't perfectly straight.

_Hey, but neither am I._

The front teeth were slightly crooked, but that wasn't a turn off to Chenle, no, to Chenle it showed that despite how beautiful he was he was still human and had flaws. Chenle doesn't think of them as flaws though, but more as slightly less perfect because there was nothing 'flawed' about this boy to Chenle. Besides his gorgeous face, the boy's hair was a deep shade of red that was equivalent to the color of red wine and it was gently swept out of his face in just the right ways. The boy looked slim and very fit, but looked very small and fragile at the same time and Chenle just wanted to squeeze him so badly. Moving down his body Chenle saw his cute little hands. They looked slim and very soft, but Chenle thinks that's weird so he also quickly shook that thought out of his head. Chenle just wanted to hold them forever and never let go. To tell you the truth, upon meeting this mystery boy Chenle was already whipped... and he didn't even know his name.

**"Are you lost?"**

 Chenle whipped his head to look at the beautiful boy, shocked that this boy was speaking his native language.

**"Yes I am lost."**

**"Do you need help finding your way?"**

**"Oh my god, yes! I've been walking for hours."**

 The boy chuckled again.

_Oh what a heavenly sound._

**"Okay, where are you going?"**

**"Well I'm going to the apartment blocks right next to SM entertainment."**

**"With the number 124 on it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I live in that building! Here, I'll show you the way."**

**"Thank you!"**

**"You're welcome! Come on, it's this way."**

**"Okay."**

**"My name's Huang Renjun by the way."**

**"Chenle. Zhong Chenle."**

 Renjun quickly grabbed Chenle's hand and tugged him in the direction of the apartment building. Chenle honestly didn't mind that this attractive male was holding his hand because he was mentally screaming. It took about ten minutes to get to the apartment and another three to get to the elevator because the lobby was packed for some weird reason. When they got into the elevator Renjun asked Chenle what floor he needed and Chenle answered with a simple "Fifth." Renjun nodded and mumbled that he too lived on the fifth floor.  
   
 When they arrived at the fifth floor and exited the elevator one of Chenle's cool neighbors walked up to Renjun and said something to him that made him flush and tighten his grip on Chenle's hand. He replied with a quick No and then a bunch of jumbled Korean that Chenle couldn't understand. The boy just looked at Chenle and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lee Donghyuck!"

"Hi. I-I'm Chenle."

 Renjun chuckled again and looked at Chenle.

"Cute."

 Chenle blushed. He may not know a lot of Korean, but he's smart enough to know that a very attractive boy just called him cute, and he's literally dying on the inside. Donghyuck smirked all smug-like at them and then practically glowed as another one of Chenle's cool neighbors walked up to them.

"Hi Minhyung."

"Hi Donghyuck. Hi Renjun- oh who's this?"

 The 'Minhyung' dude asked pointing to Chenle with interest laced in his voice. The 'Donghyuck' dude looked at 'Minhyung' with a sad expression as if to say that he was right there and wanted the attention. He then looked at Chenle with a look of pure jealousy because Chenle was taking this 'Minhyung' boy's attention from him. Chenle smiled sympathetically and then looked away quickly.

"I-I'm Chenle. I'm fro-from China."

"Hi Chenle! I'm Lee Minhyung, but everybody calls me Mark so yeah."

 Chenle quickly nodded. Minhyung and Donghyuck quickly began bickering. Chenle poked Renjun's cheek and Renjun looked at him, smiling.

**"What are they saying, I don't understand."**

**"They're just fighting over who gets to choose the next movie they watch in their room."**

**"Oh, okay. Also, why did Donghyuck glare at me when Mark hyung talked about me?"**

**"Ah, Donghyuck really likes Mark hyung, but Mark hyung also really likes Donghyuck they're just too dense to realize."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, thanks for showing me back to the apartment."**

**"You're welcome! And since we're neighbors if you need help with your Korean you can come over anytime."**

**"Really?"**

**"Mhm."**

**"Oh thank you so much!"**

**"You're welcome!"**

**"Actually, can you help me a little bit right now?"**

**"Of course, come on."**

 Renjun walked into the dorm and told his roommates that he was bringing a friend over before he quickly ushered Chenle into the dorm. Everybody looked at him curiously before Renjun told them that he was helping Chenle learn Korean. They all nodded and went back to doing whatever they were doing. Renjun quickly showed Chenle his room and opened the door, flushing slightly.

 The first thing Chenle saw when he walked in was the medium sized Moomin plushy on Renjun's bed followed by the multiple Moomin memorabilia on his nightstand and dressers. Renjun flushed an even deeper shade of red as Chenle carefully sat himself down on Renjun's Moomin themed bed.

**"Cute."**

 Renjun flushed even brighter until the tips of his ears turned red.

*  
*  
*

 **"Can you repeat that again?"**  

Chenle asked for the tenth time that night.

**"Only if you ask in Korean."**

"Can- can you repeat that. Please?" Chenle asked, adding 'please' cutely to the end of his question.

"Okay." Renjun answered, flushing slightly.

 Chenle noticed the blush that crept up on Renjun's cheeks and he smirked, his dimples becoming prominent. They repeated the process of Chenle asking for help cutely and Renjun helping him, flushed a bright pink while Chenle smiled at the accomplishment for the next three hours until Chenle got tired.

**"I think we should stop for the night."**

**"Okay Renjun. Thanks for helping me."**

**"Mhm. Come on, I'll walk you to your door."**

**"Okay."**

 Renjun quickly walked Chenle to his door and then waved goodnight to the sleepy boy. He smiled as he walked back to his own room and his smile got even bigger as he thought of said boy and his dimples just before he fell asleep.

*  
*  
*

 Renjun has helped Chenle every day until Chenle stopped needing help. Renjun expected Chenle to stop coming around, and he did for a while. All Renjun was needed for was to help Chenle better himself in knowing the Korean language, and once that was done Renjun was unneeded by Chenle. It's not until a week after Renjun stops helping Chenle that Chenle comes around and knocks back on his door. Renjun opens the door expecting it to be one of Taeyong's friends or even one of Minhyung's friends telling him that Donghyuck was jealous of Chenle again. Hell, Renjun was becoming really jealous of Minhyung because he kept making moves on _his_ Chenle. Didn't Minhyung know that Chenle _belonged_ to Renjun? He was Renjun's and nobody could take him away, didn't Minhyung know that?? He opened the door to find Chenle standing in his doorway with a bouquet of flowers. He wants to be happy, but something tells him that those flowers are not for him.

**"Can you give these to Mark hyung? And tell him they're from me."**

**"Oh, sure."**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem. I think he's in his room, I can give them to him now."**

**"Thanks Renjun!"**

**"You're welcome."**

 Chenle handed the bouquet of red roses to Renjun and then flashed his dimpled smile and turned to walk away. Renjun closed the door and looked at the roses, dispirited, as if they'd done some horrible crime. Donghyuck walked up to him and gave him a look of sympathy and patted his back, then quietly walked into his own room to sulk. Renjun walked, rather slowly hoping that if he'd walked slow enough that the roses would die and he would too, to Minhyung's room and knocked three times.

"Come in."

 Renjun walked in holding the flowers and Minhyung smiled at him.

"Chenle just came and told me to give you these."

 Minhyung's smile fell and he looked at the roses dejectedly. He took them and threw them into the trash can quite harshly then took the card and ripped it.

"Why can't he like me? What's the person that he likes have that I don't?"

 Renjun was about to back away when Minhyung looked at him.

"Do you know where Donghyuck is?"

"Why?"

"I need comforting and I know that you aren't going to do it because I see the way you look at Chenle, so where's Donghyuck?"

"I don't think you should go to him for help either because he's not going to want to help you either."

"Does he like Chenle too??"

"No! My God you really are an idiot!"

*  
*  
*

**"Do you really have to go on this date with Mark hyung?"**

**"Why Renjun, jealous?"**

_Yes._

**"No, but Donghyuck will be really hurt."**

**"I know and I don't like Mark hyung, but I'm hoping that if I go on this date and tell him nicely that I don't then maybe he'll give Donghyuck another chance."**

**"Ah, I see."**

**"Yeah then they could be happy."**

**"Well- okay."**

**"What Renjun?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Were you going to say it's a bad idea?"**

_Yes._

**"No of course I wasn't."**

**"Okay, goodbye then."**

**"Don't say goodbye Chenle."**

**"Why not, I'm leaving."**

**"Yeah, but goodbye is so final. Like I'll never see you again."**

**"Okay then, see ya later. Is that better?"**

**"Much."**

**"See ya Renjunnie."**

**"Yeah."**

_I love you..._

 Renjun watched miserably as Chenle walked out the door, his hand linked with Minhyung's carefully. He was seething, but he didn't want Chenle to notice so he quickly smiled and waved at them. Donghyuck didn't even try hiding the pain he was in and he quickly stormed out of the room.

*  
*  
*

 Renjun heard a faint knock on his door so quiet that if he hadn't heard it a second time he'd probably never hear it at all. He acknowledged for the person to come in and he was met with a very sad, very much crying Chenle. Chenle shouldn't be sad, sad Chenle means sad Renjun.

**"Oh my goodness, what happened?"**

 Renjun quickly got up and made his way to Chenle who was still crying like there was no tomorrow. Renjun cupped Chenle's face and pulled him closer. He gently wiped away Chenle's stray tears with one hand as the other made its way to Chenle's back and started rubbing soothing circles. Renjun made no move to walk to the bed, instead he sunk to the ground right there in the doorway to his room, where anyone could see their exchange, and by anyone I mean everyone: 2tae; Tenny; Dojae; Jaeno; Winkun; Yusol; Markhyuck; Jisung; and even Chenle's mother who was summoned by Taeyong when he noticed the tears running down Chenle's face as he asked for Renjun, and brought Chenle with him and carefully sat him in his lap. Chenle curled into Renjun and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, and his legs around his waist, as he cried into Renjun's shoulder, his tears soaking Renjun's shirt relentlessly. Renjun got angrier and angrier as he felt each tear come in contact with his now thoroughly soaked shirt. Renjun continued to rub circles on Chenle's back as he rocked the younger male back and forth while hushing him and whispering sweet words into his ear to calm him down. When he was calm enough, Chenle pulled away from Renjun slightly to look into his eyes.

**"Are you okay Chenle?"**

**"Yes, I feel much better now."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Well, I was trying to nicely tell Mark hyung that I didn't like him and he started yelling at me, then he told me that I was ugly anyway and that he never liked me and that I was just a distraction to get his mind off of Donghyuck. I felt so- so worthless Junnie."**

 Chenle started crying again and Renjun quickly hurried to calm him down. He was fuming, the sixteen onlookers could totally tell by the look on his face that he was in fact not happy at all, and wanted nothing more than to strangle the living daylights out of Minhyung... But his Chenle needed him and he was going to help him.

**"I'm so sorry he said that to you Lele!"**

 Chenle pulled back again and looked down at Renjun.

**"Do you think I'm ugly Renjun?"**

**"Of course not! I could never think that about you Chenle!"**

**"Are you lying to me?"**

**"No Lele! You're beautiful just the way you are, and Mark hyung's a jerk for even thinking that you're anything but stunning."**

 Chenle looked at Renjun in awe. He took in the older boy's features before bringing his shaking hands up to cup Renjun's face. Renjun looked up at Chenle, curiosity written all over his face, as Chenle's mother slapped a hand over her mouth to cover up the squeal she almost let through. Chenle looked at Renjun with a look Renjun couldn't quite decipher because he's never seen Chenle look at anyone else this way.

**"Junnie, why are you so nice?"**

Chenle asked, but his voice sounded distant.

**"I'm only nice to you Lele."**

Renjun practically whispered, too afraid that his voice would betray him if he tried to speak any louder.

**"That's not true Junnie, you're nice to everyone you talk to. Haven't you ever heard how nice people think you are?"**

**"No."**

**"You've never heard of what people think of you?"**

_It's now or never._

Renjun thought as he continued to look up at the smaller male in his lap. His eyes slowly traveled down Chenle's face and landed on his lips. Renjun nervously licked his own to moisten them.

**"I only care about how you think of me."**

 Chenle's breath hitched at Renjun's words. He looked Renjun in the eyes to see if he was lying. Renjun didn't look away nor did he flinch when Chenle looked at him. Chenle became overwhelmed and tightened his grip on Renjun's face, only slightly so he made the presence of his hands known to Renjun, before pulling Renjun closer to him, narrowing the gap between their lips rapidly. He looked into Renjun's eyes one last time for any signs to stop and when he received none he quickly connected their lips. Renjun's hands tightened around Chenle's waist, firmly keeping him in place and ensuring that he wouldn't accidentally slip out of Renjun's grasp as Chenle's hands nestled themselves into Renjun's hair. Chenle tilted his head to the right and Renjun quickly followed suit, not wanting this moment to end. He pulled Chenle closer, if that was even possible, by the waist and tried his best to make Chenle as comfortable as possible. Chenle, being thoroughly overwhelmed, started pulling back to breathe and apologize to Renjun for just kissing him out of the blue.

**"I'm so-"**

 Chenle was cut off by Renjun lacing his hands into his hair and connecting their lips once again. Chenle, being more comfortable knowing that Renjun wasn't against this, responded quickly, but their kiss was cut short due to a rather loud squeal. They both pulled apart to see Chenle's mother jumping up and down excitedly. Chenle's face became redder than the pullover that he was sporting, that just so happened to belong to Renjun.

**"Awe, my baby had his first kiss! And it's with the boy he's had a crush on since he moved here! Awe!"**

 Renjun looked at Chenle to find him blushing hardcore. He then noticed Chenle's clothing choices.

**"Is that my red pullover?"**

**"Mhm. I like it a lot."**

**"You can keep it. It looks better on you anyway."**

 Chenle blushed deeply again as Renjun gave him one last quick peck on the lips, and by that I mean full fledged kiss of ten seconds or more,  before tapping Chenle's butt lightly to get him to stand up. Chenle quickly stood up and helped pull Renjun up. He pulled Renjun's face downward a little bit and kissed him one last time, 'For good measure' Chenle thought to himself, then laced their hands together and walked into the living room where they'd most likely be embarrassed by either chenle's mother or the other people that viewed the scene... Let's just say it was a night filled with screaming and bright red faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Things you probably might not know about this fic that you should know:
> 
> 1\. booping is when you lightly tap someone's nose and say the word boop in a cute voice.  
> 2\. I want Chenle to boop Renjun so badly. It will be the death of me. That video will be played at my funeral and everyone is invited.  
> 3\. Donghyuck , the cool neighbor of Chenle's, is asking Renjun if Chenle is his boyfriend~ and that is what makes him flush and jumble words in Korean.  
> 4\. Markhyuck is real.  
> 5\. Minhyung loves Donghyuck.  
> 6\. Donghyuck loves Minhyung.  
> 7\. Markhyuck is real.  
> 8\. I am making a Markhyuck sequelish to this so tell me if I should make it or if I should quit while I'm ahead...
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! I love you~  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
